


Operation: Befriend Gen Shishio

by spongeson



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: AS IF THEYRE ENEMIES HAHA, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gen lives, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, im so bad at tagging this is all out of order im sorry, kekkaishi and battle stuff will happen but its mostly just. slice of life stuff, literally everyone else is in the fic too im just. not listing them, theyre gay ok... my bois, well not EVERYONE else bc this is gonna be a gen fic but... like family members and stuff are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spongeson/pseuds/spongeson
Summary: What happens when two stubborn kids finally start to make nice ?,,,it's a working title**AU where Gen lives.This is technically canon-compliant but I shifted it so this story takes place over the course of summer break and into the next semester of school. The thing that killed Gen in canon doesn't happen. it's been 5 years since I've watched Kekkaishi so,,, rip me i guess





	Operation: Befriend Gen Shishio

**Author's Note:**

> hey ny'all its jess 
> 
> if you're reading this you probably don't know who I am bc ive never written kekkaishi fanfiction before. on the off-chance that you DO know who i am, and you've read my gorillaz fic Reality, then HELLO again !!! 
> 
> it's been well over a year since i last attempted a multi-chapter fic. hopefully it works out this time around, too. 
> 
> i realize that kekkaishi isn't rly a mainstream fandom so ?? its highly possible that this fic will go wholly unnoticed. i've made my peace with that.
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> here i am. here we are. here this is. here we GO.

The dry crunch of asphalt sifting beneath worn-down running shows fills the silence of Yoshimori's walk to school. Sunlight bears down heavily on him, the heat unbearable as it fries what little plant life that’s left sprouting between the cracks of Karasumori’s streets.

The road is deserted. There are no birds in the trees and no cats sprawled lazily on the fenced path, soaking up the sun. There's too much of it, it seems, even for the animals to handle.

Yoshimori trudges determinedly onward, his hands too busy hoisting his sagging school bag up on his shoulders to protect his eyes from the sun. Sweat beads on his forehead and his hair, already moist with sweat, sticks messily to the nape of his neck.

“Can’t…. breathe...!” he gasps, nearly losing his footing as his body sways under the intense heat. He wishes he had stayed home. He wishes he hadn’t woken up.

He wishes he had slept, if only for a minute.

Yoshimori can tell that today is going to be difficult. If the wet feeling under his arms is anything to go by, it's definitely going to be difficult.

It’s early June, now, and there are only a few days left until summer break. Yoshimori’s never had true respite in his fourteen years of life, but at least without the added weight of his school work his duties as a Kekkaishi won’t be nearly as daunting.

Or so he hopes. It’s the only thing Yoshimori has left to look forward to.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been outside for, exactly, but it hasn’t been very long and he’s already feeling the beginnings of heat stroke creeping up on him. He flings his school bag to the ground and rummages around for something to drink.

Yoshimori pointedly ignores the bottle of water his father had all but begged him to take with him in favor of the bottle of coffee milk sitting pressed against a small ice pack at the bottom of his bag. He fishes it out, quickly zips his bag back up and continues his walk to school.

He makes quick work of unscrewing the cap, taking a deep swig from the container. He just barely manages to suppress the relieved sigh that bubbles inside his chest.

“Yeah, that’s the good stuff !” he sighs in satisfaction, wiping away the milk that sticks to his upper lip with the back of his hand. “Its official--I can die happily, now.”

Yoshimori takes another sip from his milk bottle, trying to get as much of the cold drink inside him as he possibly can. After a solid ten seconds of chugging, a disgusted scoff meets his ears from behind.

Milk nearly spurts out of his nose in surprise as his gaze locks with a pair of dark, analytical eyes.

Tokine, beautiful and poised as ever, shakes her head critically at Yoshimori’s excessive milk consumption and strides past him without so much as a backwards glance.

Yoshimori’s gut clenches, shoulders slumping in disappointment. He can't really say he's all that surprised, but the sting of Tokine’s flippancy sticks with him for the remainder of his walk.

If his feet start to drag ever so slightly, it's just because he's tired.

After a few minutes of sullen silence, Karasumori Academy’s gates finally start to peak just over the horizon. Normally this would be a relief to anyone who had been travelling out in the sun, with the promise of shade and cover just around the bend.... but the school's air conditioning broke last week, so the difference will be minimal at best.

As he walks through the gates he spots his friends Hiromu and Tomonori making their way into the middle school building. They chat amiably, smiles only slightly dampened by the heat.

Yoshimori pauses briefly, deciding not to bother catching up with them. His friends both seem to be engrossed in whatever conversation they’re in the middle of. Hiromu has his databook out and at the ready, hand already in the midst of scrawling something down, so Yoshimori chalks it up to nothing more than idle gossip.

He nods, deciding that it makes sense. He doesn't want to get in the middle of it if he can help it.

Finishing off his drink with flourish, Yoshimori tosses the empty milk bottle into the trash before making his way up the steps, over the threshold and into the school.

A few of his classmates are in the halls talking with their friends from other classes. Those who recognize him wave politely, their faces flushed from the heat. Yoshimori waves back a second too late and they go back to their conversations, uninterrupted.

Fatigue weighs heavy in his brain and chest and he sluggishly makes his way to his locker. He changes his shoes quickly, setting his sneakers into his cubby, and trudges into his classroom.

The only other person inside is his teacher, Kurosu, and if he’s surprised to see that Yoshimori is the first student to arrive, he doesn’t show it.

Yoshimori wobbles over to his desk and plops down heavily into his seat, resting his chin in his hands, eyelids already drooping.

Last night had been a rough one. All nights were rough ones, in his line of work, but last night had been a record breaker.

He and _Tokine_ had been fine. As fine as they can be, that is, which really isn't all that _fine_  when he thinks about it.

Yoshimori buries his face in his hands with a frustrated groan. Kurosu looks briefly up from his desk, but doesn’t say anything to his student and goes back to silently reading. A few more of Yoshimori’s classmates trickle into the classroom and the inside temperature steadily begins to climb.

“That damn Shishio.” He grumbles, pouting.

Gen Shishio, the newest member to Yoshimori's team, definitely had something to do with his rough night.

Or, rather, he had everything to do with his rough night.

Yoshimori knows, from personal experience, that Gen isn’t a friendly person.

He’s a total show off when it comes to fighting Ayakashi and he always goes out of his way to try and out do him in the field.

It's also a well known fact that Gen has no respect for him, whatsoever.

That’s the part Yoshimori finds so frustrating.

If Yoshimori himself were a more mature person, he’d admit that he could do his part in trying to better their rocky partnership. He could put in a bit more effort, and know when to stop if it got to be too much on Gen’s end.

Alas, Yoshimori isn’t that mature and isn’t above putting all of the blame on someone else.

Through his daze, Yoshimori feels a light tap on his shoulder. He looks up, tired eyes locking with Hiromu’s sharp, attentive ones.

“Honestly, Yoshi, I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re already settling in for a nap.” he says with a light smirk. “Only a few days left until break and you still can’t bring your entire self to class.”

Tomonori laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. Yoshimori grits his teeth angrily and sends his friends a scathing look.

“Oh, shut up !” he snaps, but it has no real bite to it. Hiromu and Tomonori both share a quick laugh and take their seats, the rest of their classmates following suit just as the bell rings.

The students stand, address their teacher, and sit once more, more or less ready for the day. Kurosu begins his lesson plan.

Yoshimori’s mind wanders, as it’s wont to do. The heat is almost tangible and the air feels thick, as if he’s filling his lungs with hot water.

And, once again, his thoughts travel back to Gen.

The two of them fought last night. It wasn’t anything new, but even Yoshimori knows that it needs to stop if anything is going to get done. As a team, they’ve been less than productive, and it isn’t fair to anyone.

A few hours pass with Yoshimori fading in and out of consciousness. Blinking tiredly up at the clock, Yoshimori decides now would be the best time to excuse himself from the classroom and get some rest.

When Yoshimori asks Kurosu if he can use the facilities, Kurosu looks as if he wants to fight him on it. But, seeing as they’re close to entering lunch period, he reluctantly nods and gives Yoshimori his assent.

With a renewed flash of vigor, Yoshimori quickly exits the classroom and slinks away to the staircase.

Making sure he’s out of sight, he takes a piece of Shikigami paper out from his jacket pocket and lets it fall to the floor. He performs the transformation jutsu with practiced ease and within seconds his exact replica is standing before him.

The Shikigami waits the appropriate amount of time before returning to the classroom in Yoshimori’s place.

With the task of creating his replacement finally out of the way, Yoshimori turns on his heel and takes the stairs leading to the roof. Opening the door, he’s assaulted with a wave of air that almost seems to share the same consistency as hot soup.

Blinking away the sun’s rays, Yoshimori has half a mind to reconsider the location of his nap when his eyes lock on a figure hovering just a few feet away.

“Shishio ?”

Standing at the edge of the roof, appearing just as aloof as ever, is Gen. He gives no sign that he heard Yoshimori call his name save for the subtle inclination of his head.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Yoshimori takes a few steps forward before trying again.

“What’re you doing out here ?” he asks, taking up his usual spot on the floor. He makes a grab for the pillow he leaves stashed there and places it behind him.

After a lengthy stretch of silence, Gen finally answers.

“Why do you care ?” he asks. Yoshimori wants to scoff at the other’s lack of tact.

“I don’t.” he hisses, immediately turning himself into a hypocrite. He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, glaring over at the other boy. “It’s just that this is my spot and I’ve never seen anyone else up here during school hours before. What gives, is your fanclub bothering you or something ?”

The sound that passes Gen’s lips could’ve been mistaken for a laugh, were he anyone else. Yoshimori peaks over at him through the corner of his eye and sees no mirth on Gen’s face-- he sees nothing on his face falling short of exasperation.

“I wouldn’t use that word.” Gen mutters, moving to grip the ledge with his hands. He squeezes hard enough to leave noticeable cracks. Taking a deep breath, he returns Yoshimori’s gaze. “Fanclub is too flowery.”

Yoshimori snorts. Gen’s already hard eyes narrow into a sharp glare, form turning rigid.

“What ?!” he barks, dark face flushing with anger. “Quit laughing, it isn’t funny !”

Yoshimori’s snickering quickly turns into a full blown bout of laughter.

“Yes-s it is!” he cackles, curling in on himself and hiding his face in his knees. “You literally just admitted to hiding from a flock of teenage girls !”

“They won’t leave me alone.” Gen growls, immediately taking an aggressive stance. Yoshimori hardly notices, and continues to laugh into his crossed arms. “Shut up !”

“Shishio !” he laughs, wiping a tear from his eye. He takes a few deep breaths before continuing, finally taking notice of how angry Gen is.

“Shishio,” he says again, calmly this time, “If you want them to leave you alone you actually have to tell them that they’re bothering you. Glaring at them and keeping quiet isn’t gonna do you any favors.”

Gen looks as if he wants to argue, but the fight seems to have already left him. The silence stretches on and Yoshimori finally sees just how uncomfortable Gen looks.

Petty rivalry be damned, he feels bad for him.

“…Are you okay ?” he asks, turning to fully face the other boy. Gen squeezes his eyes shut, resting his elbows against the ledge. He mutters something under his breath, going almost completely unnoticed by Yoshimori.

“What was that ?” he asks, tilting his head in confusion. Gen lets out a frustrated growl, turning to fix Yoshimori with a withering glare.

“I’m not good at talking to girls, alright ?!” He snaps. His cheeks are red with embarrassment this time. It looks wrong on his otherwise angry face.

His admission finally does the trick in sobering Yoshimori up.

“Is that all ?” he asks, genuinely confused by Gen’s dilemma. “Girls are just like everyone else, Shishio, you don’t need to talk to them a certain way. Just tell them that they’re bothering you and they’ll leave you alone.”

Gen’s posture, if possible, stiffens even more and his glare becomes scathing.

“I wasn’t asking for your advice, idiot !” He snaps, whipping around, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “And if you know so much about this topic, then why haven’t you practiced on the Yukimura girl yet ?”

Yoshimori jumps at the accusative tone in the other’s voice, heart thrumming.

“Tokine ?! W-what about her ?” he asks, floundering, his stomach fluttering with nerves. His head spins a bit, and his upper body sways.

Gen gives him an unimpressed stare.

“We talk just fine !” Yoshimori yelps, wringing his hands together. “We’re friends, sort of… why would I need to do anything differently ?”

Gen rolls his eyes at Yoshimori’s dramatics.

“Jeez, nothing. Never mind.” He says, moving to sit down. Once settled, he keeps his gaze focused straight ahead rather than on Yoshimori. He doesn't say anything else.

Yoshimori starts to feel a bit uncomfortable with the silence, but he doesn’t know how to break it.

“…Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m up here ?” he tries.

Gen raises a brow at Yoshimori’s question.

“No ? Why, did you want me to ?”

“…No…” Yoshomori mutters slowly, sulking into his crossed arms. Gen’s face contorts a bit, seeming to be mulling something over.

“...Why did you come up here.” Gen says, more than asks.

Yoshimori perks up immediately.

“Well, since you begged--”

“I didn’t beg--”

“Since you begged,” Yoshimori repeats, “I’ll tell you ! I came up here because I didn’t get any sleep yesterday or this morning and I’m exhausted. It’s too hot in my classroom but out here it’s a bit more bearable. At least there’s airflow going on, even if it feels like I’m being roasted like a pig over a firepit.”

That imagery is almost too much for Yoshimori to handle. He can’t decide if it’s funny or just unsettling.

“...Anything else?” Gen sighs.

“Other than the fact that I’m sweating an ocean into my clothes, no, not really.”

Gen wrinkles his nose. “That’s disgusting.”

Yoshimori scoffs, peeling his uniform jacket from his sweat soaked skin.

“Yeah, act like you aren’t drowning in your own sweat.” he says, laying the garment on the floor next to him. The air feels cool against his skin for only a moment before it starts to heat up again.

He’s immediately engulfed by another dizzy spell.

Gen stiffens imperceptibly at the sight of Yoshimori attempting to remove his shirt and averts his eyes in embarrassment.

“Jeez, do you feel dizzy at all, Shishio ?” Yoshimori asks, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. His hand comes back dry, but the skin on his face feels tingly.

“No.” Gen replies, rubbing his eyes. Yoshimori’s heart seems to be working double time in his chest.

“Well I feel disgusting.” Yoshimori says, pressing a hand to his cheek. “I feel like I have cotton in my mouth.”

The sound of Yoshimori’s slurred speech manages to capture Gen’s full attention.

“Show me your arm.” he commands, shifting so he’s kneeling directly beside Yoshimori. Yoshimori does as he’s told, breathing heavily through his mouth. Gen reaches forward and lightly pinches the skin of Yoshimori’s arm, watching as the skin slowly sinks back into its original position.

“Did you have any water today ?” Gen asks, already knowing the answer. Yoshimori shakes his head. “You idiot, do you have even a shred of common sense in you or did it all just go to the Chief ?!”

“God, shut up, you’re giving me a headache !” Yoshimori snaps, covering his ears with his hands. His head is pounding and his mouth tastes like dry fur.

“You’re dehydrated, dumbass !” Gen snaps back, quickly getting to his feet. “Give me your hand, I’m going to help you up.”

Again, Yoshimori does as he’s told and without any hesitation on Gen’s part, is pulled to his feet. Yoshimori’s upright position doesn’t last long, though, and he crumbles to his knees.

“No, oh my God, stop.” He groans, the world spinning around him, dry heaving on his hands and knees. “I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

“Shit, fine, okay. Stay here.” Gen says, his voice betraying his panic. “Let’s get you over to the shade. I’m going to get you some water.”

“Where are you gonna get water?” Yoshimori rasps, being lifted to his feet once more. His vision starts to tunnel.

“From my schoolbag, moron.” Gen says, settling Yoshimori in a small shaded area near the door. He disappears from sight for just a moment before returning to Yoshimori’s side, waterbottle in hand.

“Drink it.” He orders, shoving it into Yoshimori’s hands. Yoshimori wants to argue, just because, but thinks better of it once he sees the look Gen is giving him. He immediately brings the lip of the bottle to his mouth and chugs, downing it in only a few seconds.

“Eugh, it was warm !” Yoshimori complains, wiping his mouth. “I feel like I just drank a bottle of spit !”

“Too bad.” Gen snaps, snatching the empty bottle from Yoshimori’s hand. “You’re lucky I even had water to give you.”

“I still feel like I’m going to vomit.” Yoshimori groans, curling in on himself. He feels, more than hears, Gen shift his weight beside him.

“…Let’s get you home, then.” He sighs, already moving to grab his bag. As much as Yoshimori wants to go home, though, there’s still a few loose ends dangling mockingly overhead.

“I can’t, Shishio, my dad's home.” He says, resting his forehead against his knees. His breathing is hard and labored. “I have a Shikigami taking my place in class right now but if I show up and my dad calls they’ll know something’s up.”

Gen pauses. Yoshimori glances up and is subsequently met with a look of disdain. It isn’t being aimed at him, though. Gen glances at Yoshimori for a brief moment before sighing and leaning to help him up.

“You can’t stay up here.” He says. Yoshimori grimaces at the abrupt change in position.

“I already told you that I can’t go home.” Yoshimori says, slowly. Gen rolls his eyes.

“I’m not taking you back to your house, stupid.” He says, leaving Yoshimori to support himself against the door while he grabs the other’s jacket and his school bag. Yoshimori quirks a brow, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

“…Okay… so, where are you taking me ?” he asks, slowly. Gen doesn't answer immediately.

“…It better not be anywhere sketchy, Shishio.”

Gen looks mildly offended at the other’s assumption. He leads Yoshimori to the edge of the building.

“Don’t insult me.” He says, wrapping an arm around Yoshimori’s waist, while the other puts an arm over his shoulder.

“Okay, okay, sorry.” The pain in Yoshimori’s stomach intensifies upon looking over the edge, despite the numerous times he’s been up on the roof and the thousands of times he’s been air born during battle. Gen pulls Yoshimori into his side as he leaps, sending them to the ground below.

The landing is less than graceful, due to Yoshimori’s condition.

“You didn’t answer my question, Shishio.” Yoshimori says as they begin to walk, sneaking past the open windows of other classrooms and through Karasumori Academy’s gates. The grip around his waist tightens as he stumbles, and they continue to walk and head towards a few hidden side streets.

“I thought that was obvious.” Gen says, looking straight ahead. “I’m taking you to my apartment until school’s over.”

He doesn’t sound too happy about that.


End file.
